One Last Time
by FireBlayze
Summary: What would have happened if Harry Potter had died during his trip to the Forbidden Forest? WIP R&R Welcome :
1. Worried

**Chapter One - Worries**

Harry woke up startled and in a cold sweat, it was 5:30 in the morning, he had dreamt about a mysterious hooded figure in the Forbidden Forest had grabbed him and pinned him against the floor. He hoped it was just a nightmare but he remembered that he had a detention in the Forbidden Forest with Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy that night, for being out past their curfew. He started to remember little details about his dream, such as the fact that he would go with Draco and Fang, Hagrid's Boarhound, and they would run off, leaving him defenceless, and that would be when he would get grabbed. He decided that it was just a silly nightmare and decided to get some more sleep before breakfast.

He woke up again, this time sunlight was shining through the windows. He got up groggily before stretching. Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan and Ron laughed at him because he looked ghostly pale and dead tired. He got up and the boys walked down to the Great Hall. Ron and Harry sat down next to Hermione, who was reading a book whilst eating a piece of toast.

"Hermione, do you ever stop reading?" Ron teased, Harry laughed with him before looking at what she was reading. It was 'Hogwarts: A History', and she was reading about the Forbidden Forest, and how it was filled by many deadly creatures. One creature caught his eye. A Vampire was dressed in a black robe with his hood up, and then there was a passage about how Vampires tended to dress up in robes to make themselves undetectable. They finished up eating before walking to their most hated lesson, Potions, which was in the dungeons and taught by the greasy haired head of Slytherin house, Severus Snape.

The rest of the day past pretty uneventful, apart from the fact that Professor Quirrell looked slightly more nervous than usual as he walked around, seemingly lost. It was pitch black by the time they had reached Hagrid's hut, and the large and friendly Half-Giant had greeted them warmly before telling them to be careful. All the colour had drained from Harry's face as he heard who he was going with, Malfoy, who had asked if he could take Fang with him. Hagrid laughed and let Fang go with them.

Deep in the woods, Harry couldn't keep himself from shaking as he realised that the further they went in, the darker it was getting.

"Haha, Potter, scared are you?" Draco sneered as saw Harry's pale face.

"No, but you should be! Look behind you!" Harry pretended to be scared. Malfoy jumped around and started to insult Harry when he turned around and saw the hooded figure closing in on Harry. Draco managed to let out a squeak as he pointed at the figure behind Harry, before running off with Fang. Harry started to laugh when he realised what was going on. The hooded figure was a vampire and it had pinned Harry to the floor. The vampire hissed before showing his fangs. In a flash, Harry felt the fangs pierce the skin on his neck and felt blood being sucked out. He started to lose consciousness when he let out a ear splitting scream. Hermione, Ron and Hagrid heard the scream and headed off towards it.

They saw what the scream had came from, a vampire was stood over a lifeless Harry, blood dripping from his fangs. Hagrid cursed before firing a crossbow bolt at the vampire, catching the vampires leg. Hagrid, Hermione and Ron managed to get to the lifeless boy, and a tearful Hagrid picked him up. They made their way back to the Hospital Wing before laying on a bed. Madame Pomfrey ran over to the boy, absolutely shocked. Tearfully, she managed to call all of the Gryffindors and the teachers to Harry's dead body. That night everyone cried over their dead hero and paid their final respects. What they didn't know was that their hero wasn't dead...


	2. Dead Fun

**Chapter Two- Dead Fun**

Harry woke with a start, gasping for air in a dark room. For some reason he couldn't feel any air filling his lungs, but it didn't hurt. He slowly got out of bed and walked over to closest door, which was Madam Pomfrey's office, as he was in the Hospital Wing. He slowly opened the door and saw Madam Pomfrey stacking some shelves.

"H... Hello...?" Harry said, his voice clearly hoarse. Madam Pomfrey looked as if she had seen a ghost and jumped back fainting. She fell the floor and was out cold. Harry decided that he needed to find another teacher so he set off down the corridors, looking for Professor Dumbledore's office.

He finally reached the stone gargoyle, before saying the password, "Toffee Apple". He entered the Headmasters office and saw that he was talking to Professor McGonagall, Hermione and Ron. They had clearly all been crying and Hermione looked the worst, bloodshot eyes, puffy sacs underneath them, and tears were still flowing down her cheeks. She was holding onto Ron whilst he was trying his hardest not to cry over his dead friend. They were all saying words about how he was too young to die and it was unfair that he had. Harry was about to open the door when he heard this statement. He stepped back from the door and looked at his hands, they were ghostly white. He felt his teeth and there was two prominent fangs there, a sign that he was a vampire. He recalled when he had been bitten, Draco and Fang had ran off, and the dark figure, which must have been a vampire, bit his neck, draining his blood. He started to cry when Dumbledore noticed a presence outside of the door.

"Who is it?" The old man said, voice hoarse from all the explaining that he had to make.

"M... Me s.. sir!" Harry squeaked nervously as he stepped through the door.

"Harry! No... No it cant be you! It cant!" Hermione shook her head, crying even more now that she had seen her once dead friend.

"Hermione... It is me! Look at me!" He asked as he stepped towards her. Ron was holding Hermione up against him as she cried her heart out, disbelieving that Harry was alive.

"Ha... Harry... That cant be you... You died... Remember?" Ron said nervously, as he swallowed the lump in his throat. Professor McGonagall tried not to cry as she eyed the boy up and down, and noticed that he was being brought to tears.

"Ha... Harry... Is that you?" She asked disbelievingly, Harry couldn't even nod as he heard the disbelieving words of his favourite teacher. He turned and ran, he continued running through the school, looking for somewhere he could run to. He could hear the continuous shouting of his friends and his teachers as they looked for him. He was hidden inside a tree, crying because they thought he was dead. Suddenly he had a brilliant idea, just it would have to wait till breakfast tomorrow.


End file.
